Lo que no te mata
by Mediolagana
Summary: Todo salio mal ese dia... LeeTen NaruHina, GaaMatsu
1. Chapter 1

Nuestro Sacrificio…

Eran ya muy de noche en el país de la Yerba. El equipo 7, el equipo Gai y Hinata Hyuuga, se habían reunido para una misión en dicho país junto con los hermanos Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Al parecer, el kage de la hierba tuvo un pequeño altercado con un grupo guerrillero en su país, los guerrilleros acusaban al gobierno del Kage, de haber asesinado a su líder hace una semana, dicho acto traería consecuencias y de esa forma empezaron a secuestrar civiles de distintos países, entre ellos del fuego y de la arena.

Tras el secuestro de ciudadanos de Konoha y de la Aldea de la Arena, la Hokage Tsunade y el Kazekage Gaara formaron un equipo de rescate, de esa forma el equipo 7 (conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha (recientemente reinstalado) y Sakura Haruno) el equipo Gai, (conformado por Neji Hyuuga, Tenten y Rock Lee) y Hinata Hyuuga (miembro del equipo 8, pero el resto de su equipo ya se encontraban en otra misión, ella voluntariamente acepto ir acompañar a los otros 3 equipos durante la mision).

Naruto no paraba de observar a Sasuke y a Sakura, su sangre se calentaba con mucha intensidad de solo observarlos, de verdad que lo detestaba.

- … esta fogata no esta ardiendo correctamente…- dijo Kakashi mirando la fogata con poco interés.

- … Lee…- dijo Neji.

- ¡Si!

- Ve por leña…- dijo el Hyuuga.

- ¡Gai sensei, iré por la mejor leña que este mundo pueda ofrecer!- la pose cool con el bling de sonrisa- ¡esa fogata ardera tan fuerte como la llama de la juventud!

- ¡Siii!- grito Gai.

- ¡ya cállense!- grito Sakura- ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza…

- ¡tu cállate!- le grito Tenten.

- ¿acaso defendiste a Lee?- pregunto Naruto divertido.

- No, pero ya me tienen harta a mi también, y sus gritos no ayudan

- Mmm…- Sasuke solo miro el cielo y después a Sakura- Sakura… ¿tienes frio?

- …- Sakura se sonroja y acierte con la cabeza- si…

- … (maldito Sasuke)- Naruto lo mira un tanto enfadado.

- … (Naruto… me gustaría que te fijaras un poco mas en mi)…- Hinata lo piensa y mira el suelo entristecida.

Lee se pone a correr, la llama de la fogata empieza a apagarse. Gaara mira extrañado el camino de polvo que dejo Lee y después posa la mirada en la estrella del Norte.

- ¿en que piensas?- pregunto Temari.

- … las estrellas…

- ¿Qué con ellas?- pregunto Kankuro.

- ¿crees que haya algo allá arriba?- pregunto Gaara mientras sus ojos se enfocaban mas en esa estrella- ¿crees que cuando nos toque morir, términos ahí arriba?

- Pues… yo no lo se…- dijo Kankuro- … y creo que no deberías preocuparte por ello…

- Si Gaara… aun hay mucho porque vivir- dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su amigo.

- …- Gaara miro la estrella una ultima vez- … de verdad… ¿me pregunto si al morir esa estrella me recibirá?

Lee siguió buscando leña en medio del bosque, no podía dejar de pensar en una chica, no era Sakura, sino otra persona, alguien que recientemente había llegado a su mente, alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado.

- … Tenten…- dijo el cejudo en voz baja- … eeee… digo… ¡Mi mente me esta jugando trucos!- recoge un pedazo de madera seca- … (Tenten… ¿acaso tu?)

Lee recoge otro pedazo de madera, pero justo en ese momento escucha un ruido cercano, como en unos matorrales. Lee estira su cabeza entre los matorrales para observar mejor, ahí están 2 ninjas hablando entre si.

- Si… son 10 enemigos, 3 de la arena y 7 de la Hoja… si… bien…- el ninja deja su intercomunicador y mira a su compañero.

- ¿y bien?- pregunto el otro chinobi.

- Vamos a atacar dentro de una hora, será mejor que despertemos al resto.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Lee salió de su escondite y les metió la paliza de sus vidas. El primero salió volando gracias a una patada giratoria directo en su quijada, el segundo intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero Lee se dio cuenta a tiempo y pudo meterle varios golpes en el estomago.

- UGGG- el ninja enemigo miro a Lee con odio- jeje…

- ¿de que te ríes?

- Bueno… ARGG…. Debes saber que… nuestros cuerpos llevan una señal de calor… si perdemos esa señal… jeje… los demás nos vendrán a buscar…

- ¿pero ninguno de ustedes esta muerto?

- No por mucho…- el ninja enemigo se clava su Kunai en el pecho y muere.

- … o no… ¡debo apresurarme!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en el campamento.

Gai mantenía su mirada en el camino tomado por Lee, ya se a tardado bastante y le preocupa que algo le haya sucedido. Kakashi concuerda y mira a los de su equipo.

- Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya por Lee

- Yo no iré por él… lo mas probable es que se haya perdido por ahí…- dijo Sasuke mientras ponía su camisa blanca sobre Sakura.

- … yo no creo que tenga problemas, Lee es muy fuerte- dijo la pelirrosa aun mas sonrojada.

- Mmm…- Kakashi mira a Naruto.

- ¡Aaaa!... ¡esta bien, yo iré!

- Naruto kun…- Hinata se pone de pie- yo… pues.. yo iré contigo…

Naruto miro a Hinata sonriendo, y juntos abandonan el lugar.

- Mmm… ¿crees que halla algo entre esos 2?- pregunto Sasuke.

- … no lo se…- respondió Sakura.

- Mmm- Neji mira Naruto y a Hinata alejarse- … (eso estaría… "interesante"…)- después mira a Tenten, no sabe porque… pero al verla siente algo extraño en el corazón- Tenten…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar?

Tenten asiente y empiezan a alejarse del campamento. Llegan a una zona del bosque que esta alejada del área en donde se encuentra el resto del equipo. Neji la sujeta de la mano y la mira a los ojos.

- Ya no lo soporto más, sabes a la perfección lo que siento por ti… quise negarlo por mucho tiempo pero ya no puedo…

- Neji… yo… yo también siento eso por ti… pero…

- Mmm… no… no quiero ningún pero…

Neji se acerco a Tenten y la beso, un beso que sin duda alguna los 2 habían estado esperando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el bosque:

Naruto y Hinata se habían adentrado mucho en el bosque, pero no importaba que camino tomaran, no había ni señal de Rock Lee. Naruto empezaba a desesperarse y Hinata lo notaba, realmente deseaba saber como aliviar la carga que llevaba ese pobre chico zorro.

- ¡¿en donde diablos puede estar ese cejon?!- Naruto empieza a cerrar sus dientes con fuerza- ¡¿Cómo puede perderse tan rápido?!

- …- Hinata mira a Naruto- no debe… pues… estar muy lejos, Lee es… apasionado, pero… no tonto… digo…

- Tienes razón...- Naruto le sonríe y ella simplemente se sonroja.

No paso mucho tiempo para que encontraran el sitio en donde Lee había derrotado a los ninjas enemigos. Hinata miro al que estaba muerto y uso su Byakugan para buscar alguna anomalía, Naruto se acerco al que estaba inconsciente.

- Ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo… Lee estuvo aquí…- dijo Naruto al acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente del ninja.

- Jeje…- rio el ninja.

- ¿no esta inconsciente?

- No…

- ¡Naruto!- grito Hinata- ¡este hombre tenía una marca de calor, los otros saben de nuestra presencia!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡jajaja!- el ninja mira a Naruto con burla- ese otro amigo suyo intento llegar a ayudarles, a "advertirles" del peligro que se cierne sobre ustedes… ¡pero no llegara, mis compañeros lo interceptaron y ahora el idiota debe estar luchando por vivir!

Naruto lo golpeo tan duro el rostro, que termino rompiendo su quijada. Hinata miro a Naruto, debían apurarse si querían salvar a su equipo.

- ¿A dónde van?- dijo una voz.

- …- Naruto miro detrás de él.

Ahí estaba un extraño hombre que usaba un traje similar al que solian usar los de Akatsuki y una mascara que asemejaba bastante a la de Haku, traía consigo una enorme espada negra.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto.

- Jeje… yo soy el General Tobio… jo… ¿has sido tu quien ha llamado la atención de mis guerrilleros?

- … Hinata, sal de aquí…- dijo Naruto.

- No… yo también peleare en su contra, no… no te dejare solo Naruto…

- JA… que lindo… tu y tu novia morirán aquí mismo

Tobio lanzo cortadas verticales y horizontales en contra de Naruto. Hinata intervino y uso su Juuken, el impacto del golpe hiso que Tobio retrocediera unos centímetros.

- Buen golpe, chiquilla- Tobio levanto su espada- ¡te cortare las manos para que no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Tobio lanza la cuchilla de su espada sobre Hinata, ella apenas es capaz de esquivar el ataque con unos cuantos cabellos menos. Naruto mira a Hinata ser atacada y eso lo cabrea, no es amor, pero el atacar de esa forma tan cobarde, simplemente no es algo bueno.

- ¡Rasengan!

Naruto impacta su Rasengan en el pecho de Tobio, el cual no se da cuenta del momento en el Naruto se acerca por estar atacando a Hinata.

- ARGG- Tobio sale volando y choca contra un árbol.

Naruto ayuda a Hinata a ponerse de pie. Tobio escupe sangre y arroja su espada al suelo. De inmediato saca varias bombas de sus mangas y grita:

- ¡ustedes morirán aquí mismo!

- ¡¿Qué?!- Naruto cubre a Hinata y se convierte en su escudo humano.

- ¡Naruto!

Las bombas caen por doquier y de inmediato el lugar empieza a incendiarse. El fuego devastando el bosque no permite a Hinata ver correctamente, tienes sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Naruto?- se pregunto la ojos blancos mientras abrió lentamente sus parpados- ¿en donde estas?

- Hi… Hinata

La peliazul miro hacia abajo, lo que había sucedido… una bomba alcanzo a Naruto y logro dañarlo por completo, tenia sangre bajándole por todas partes de su cuerpo y quemaduras en todo su rostro.

- ¡Naruto!- Hinata lo abraza, no quiere que muera- ¡te ayudare, te llevares con los demás!

- No… Hinata… no puedes…

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

- Jeje…- Naruto sonríe y apunto con su dedo índice hacia abajo.

Hinata miro el pecho de Naruto, la espada de Tobio estaba clavada ahí y lo había atravesado por completo, al parecer una bomba impulso la espada hacia el pecho de Naruto.

- No… no…- dijo Hinata mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

- Adiós… Hinata… se fuerte y nunca te rindas…

Naruto dejo de respirar en ese momento, las ultimas imágenes que tuvo fueron las del rostro de Hinata, nunca lo había notado, pero era muy bella. La Hyuuga tomo la banda de Naruto y se la puso en la frente.

- Seré fuerte, Naruto… ¡lo seré por ti!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con Lee:

Lee había sido interceptado por un grupo bastante grande de ninjas, cuanto menos habían unos 100 enemigos que intentaban derrotarlo.

- ¡vamos, vamos!- gritaba Lee mientras golpeaba a uno de ellos en el estomago y pateaba a otro en el tórax- ¡tengo que advertirles, Tenten…!

Uno de los ninjas empezó a usar una cadena como látigo y golpea a Lee en el pecho y otra en la frente. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por la cara de Lee.

- ¡nunca me rendiré!- Lee corrió hacia su enemigo, tomo un impulso y salto sobre el, una vez que estuvo a su espalda, le arremetió el puñetazo mas fuerte que su puño pudo engendrar.

- ARGGG- el ninja enemigo sintió como sus costillas hicieron crack y de inmediato cayo en el suelo lleno de dolor.

- ¡¿eso es todo?!- grito Lee levantando su puño- ¡¿eso es todo?!

Ningún shinobi se atrevió a dar un paso adelante. Lee cerro su puño enfurecido y de inmediato golpeo el suelo.

- ¡si ya no me molestaran mas, me voy de aquí!

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso para alejarse, un shuriken rasguño su rostro y sangre empezó a brotar de su herida. Lee miro a todos los enemigos y noto que todos ellos habían sacado sus Shurikens.

- Ya veo… ¡cobardes!

- ¡fuego!

Muchísimas flechas, kunais, shurikens y todos tipo de armas afiladas fueron arrojadas a Lee. La bestia verde apenas era capaz de evadir una que otra arma, otras se habían insertado en sus piernas y brazos.

- … (vamos… no puedo huir por siempre)

- ¡Preparen las ballestas, apunten… Fuego!

Las flechas salieron disparadas nuevamente hacia Lee.

- ¡No tengo otra opción!- Lee se quita las pesas de sus pies y empieza a correr tan rápido como puede.

Las flechas no llegan a tocar a la bestia. Los ninjas enemigos miraron sorprendidos¿en donde estaba ese cejon?

- ¡aquí estoy!

De inmediato Lee le arremetió una patada en la nuca a uno de los soldados, desapareció y reapareció detrás de otro, a ese le metió un golpe que termino rompiéndole 5 dientes. Usando esa estrategia de desaparecer y reaparecer, Lee consiguió derrotar a la mitad de los enemigos ahora solo quedaban 50 de ellos.

- ¡Huracán de la Hoja!- de inmediato un gran huracán envió a 10 enemigos a volar.

- ¡toma esto!

Uno de los soldados aprovecho el momento en que Lee terminaba de hacer el Huracán y corto su pecho con una katana. Lee cayo al suelo sin fuerza, estaba cansado y no podía luchar más.

- No… aun no puedo rendirme… no puedo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El fuego alcanzo el lugar donde Neji y Tenten se encontraban y los sonidos de batalla se escuchaban por doquier.

- ¡Lee!- gritaron los 2 a la vez.

Debían apurarse, si los soldados enemigos no acababan con Lee, el fuego lo haría. Corrieron atravez de los arboles en llamas, los animales se alejaban de ese lugar, toda la vida se estaba extinguiendo.

Cuando por fin encontraron a Lee, estaba rodeado de enemigos y había abierto la cuarta puerta, su cuerpo estaba lleno de kunais y flechas, la sangre brotaba por todos lados. Neji apretó los dientes y ataco a lo mas pronto posible.

- ¡Juuken!- grito y de inmediato comenzó a lanzar sus palmadas- ¡10 golpes, 30 golpes, 60 golpes, 100 golpes!

De inmediato varios soldados enemigos cayeron como moscas. Tenten salto y empezó a disparar Shurikens, cada uno era preciso y lograba golpear a su objetivo sin piedad.

- ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- grito Tenten.

- …- Lee la miro, se veía hermosa- …si… estoy bien…

De inmediato todos los soldados que aun se mantenían de pie, salieron corriendo de ese lugar, uno de ellos grito algo así como: "¡Lluvia de aguijones!".

Justo después de haber escuchado eso, un montón de flechas cubrieron el cielo nocturno, la Luna despareció.

Neji abrazo a Tenten, ella miro a Neji y sus labios volvieron a acercarse. Lee miro con dolor ese escena, después lo comprendió, estaba débil, ellos no, el estaba moribundo, ellos no, este era su destino.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Lee se puso delante de Neji y Tenten e hiso de escudo para ellos.

- ¡Lee!

- Tenten… jeje… el verdadero amor, aunque no sea… el mío… debe triunfar… adiós a ambos…

Las flechas penetraron el cuerpo de Lee, cada una como un relámpago quitándole su vida.

Por fin, Lee muere de pie, sangrando por cada herida provocada por las flechas. Es extraño pero esta sonriendo, su cuerpo mantiene esa sonrisa no puede quitarla. Tenten mira el cuerpo de Lee y ya no sabe que es lo que siente o que debe sentir.

- Lee… gracias- dijo Neji mientras apartaba la mirada, no quería que Tenten notara la lagrima que bajaba por su rostro- los héroes mueren de pie...

- Lee…- Tenten le quita la banda de Konoha y se lo pone en la frente- … no dejare que la llama se extinga…

- Ni yo…- dijo Neji.

Neji intenta llevarse el cuerpo de Lee, pero un árbol cae justo en ese momento y se interpone entre ellos y su amigo. No tienen de otra más que dejarlo ahí, muy a su pesar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el campamento, miles de enemigos habían conseguido rodearlos. Kakashi, Gai y Sakura instalaron una fuerte ofensiva, mientras Gaara creaba un enorme fuerte con su arena. Temari junto con Sasuke, derribaban a los enemigos que estaban tratando de entrar por las paredes. Kankuro puso a sus marionetas a luchar junto con Kakashi, Gai y Sakura.

- ¡¿cuantos de estos son?!- grito Kankuro.

- ¡al menos son unos 300!- respondió Temari.

- ¡¿de donde salieron tantos?!- grito Sakura.

- ¡No lo se, pero mis marionetas están empezando a dañarse!

- …- Sasuke uso su espada para cortar a uno que intentaron acercarse de mas al fuerte- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

…- Gaara cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos en sorpresa- … no logro sentir su chakra…

De inmediato se escucho una explosión, una de las paredes de arena fue derribada y los enemigos lograron entrar.

- ¡vengan!- Gai abre la sexta puerta y les arremete una gran cantidad de golpes a los soldados enemigos.

- ¡te acompaño!- Sakura imito la acción de Gai y empezó a meterles golpes también.

- Mmm… (esto no esta bien, son demasiados, a este paso van a entrar y a matarnos a todos)

Gaara uso un enorme brazo de arena para detener a los que podía.

- Vámonos…- dijo Kakashi- mientras mas tiempo estemos aquí, peor será para todos…

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Gaara.

- Ellos vendrán con mas explosivos… y reconozco que esos explosivos son nuevos, porque su intensidad y fuerza es sorprendente…

- Bien… pero… ¿y Naruto y Hinata y Lee?

- …- Kakashi cerro sus ojos, en efecto, no podían marcharse sin el… no podía perder a otro compañero.

- Vámonos…

Neji y Tenten salieron de la nada, después Hinata vino con lagrimas en su rostro pero mas decidida que nunca a luchar.

- Lee… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Gai.

- …- Neji miro el suelo.

- No… no puedo creerlo…- Gai se quedo paralizado, no sabia como reaccionar.

- ¿Naruto?- Sasuke miro a Hinata en busca de una respuesta.

- … el… el…

- …- Sasuke solo miro a Hinata, sus ojos lo decían todo- … Naruto…

Sakura miro triste el suelo, fue como si en un momento alguien le hubiese detenido el tiempo, esa sensación tan espantosa que solo había sentido cuando Sasuke se fue hace 3 años, ella pensó que nunca tendría que volver a sentirlo.

De inmediato una explosión más grande los regreso a la realidad, la arena de Gaara se derribo y lentamente hordas de enemigos atacaron a la vez. Kakashi no podía permitir que mas de sus compañeros murieran y de inmediato invoco a sus perros, cada uno de ellos se llevaron a los que se encontraban allí, menos a uno.

- ¡Gaara!- grito Kakashi.

- No… - Gaara mira el cielo- …yo los retendré… son mas de los que nosotros esperábamos...

- … Gaara…- Temari miro a su hermano- ¡no juegues al héroe, ven para acá!

- No…- Gaara mira a Temari- … creo que este… es un buen momento para morir…

- ¡Gaara!- grito Kankuro pero Gaara uso su arena para empujar a Kakashi y a sus hermanos fuera de ese lugar.

Gaara sonrió y miro la estrella del norte.

- ¿me recibirás?

De inmediato Gaara crea un gran domo de arena y encierra a todos sus enemigos dentro. Lentamente el domo cae sobre los ninjas y todos quedan aplastados.

- … (arena… no te retengas, no me protejas… atácame a mi también, usa todo tu poder, destruye este ejercito)

De esa forma, Gaara murió junto con todos sus oponentes.

- ¡Gaara!- grito Kankuro.

- Kankuro… ¡¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?!- pregunto Temari.

Kankuro no lo había notado, pero Gaara le había dado su banda, su hermano…

- ¡Gaara!- grito una ultima vez y todo se ahogo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo luto en las 2 aldeas. 3 nombres nuevos en el homenaje a los héroes caídos. Heroes de nunca olvidar.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Rock Lee.

Gaara del Desierto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 años después.

La Hokage miraba por fuera de su torre, hoy se era el día del aniversario de la muerte de 3 de los más valientes de Konoha. Era raro recordarlo, ella jamás hubiera aceptado el cargo que tenia ahora de no ser por Naruto, el fue quien de una forma u otra logro convencerla de aceptarlo.

De repente se escucho una gran explosión y un humo salió cerca de la entrada de Konoha.

- ¡Hokage sama!- dijo Shizune.

- ¡ya voy, reúne a los 8 novatos y a Neji y a Tenten!

La Hokage salió corriendo de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, cruzo las calles para ver a muchísima gente corriendo con miedo y terror en sus ojos. Por fin, la Hokage se detuvo para observar a quien provocaba tales disturbios.

- Madara…- dijo la Hokage mirando con odio a Madara Uchiha.

- Jeje… tiempo sin verla… Hokage Hinata…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perdon si esta muy largo, este es solo un prologo, los otros capitulos no lo seran tanto.**


	2. Chapter 2

2- 4 héroes que regresaron…

En un cuarto, sentado en una cama Kakashi miraba 2 fotos, en la primera estaba su equipo, Minato sensei, el legendario cuarto, Rin, la que es hoy su mujer y ese ultimo tipo cuya mirada jamás olvidara… Obito Uchiha, el único que el puede afirmar es mas valiente que el.

- Jeje…

La otra fotografía que sostiene con la mano derecha es la de sus discípulos, Sakura Haruno, la violenta y explosiva chica, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas frio que ha conocido en su vida y aquel a quien tampoco puede olvidar… Naruto Uzumaki, el intrépido ninja cabeza hueca.

- … (¿hicimos lo correcto esa noche?)

- Deja de atormentarte por eso- dijo Rin que estaba tratando de dormir a su lado- no podias hacer nada…

- Si podía… solo no lo hice…

- Mírame… ahora tenemos a Obito y no podemos descuidarlo, deja lo pasado en el pasado…

Se escucha el llanto de un bebe en el fondo, un bebe de ojos cafes y cabello plateado que lleva el nombre de Obito.

- Hablando del rey de Roma…- dijo Rin- … anda yo fui la ultima vez…

- …

Antes de que Kakashi se pusiera de pie, se escucho un ruido, como un trueno.

- ¡Kakashi, Rin, abran!- se escucho la voz de Gai.

Kakashi fue a la puerta mientras Rin se levantaba para ir por Obito.

- ¡¿Gai que sucede?!

- Es Madara… no se como… pero aquí esta…

- ¿Madara?... Rin...

- Ire contigo…

- ¿Qué hay de Obito?- pregunto Kakashi.

- Lo dejaremos con Shizune en tanto no estemos- dijo Rin.

Kakashi, Gai y Rin se fueron del lugar y dejaron al pequeño Obito en casa de Shizune.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el monumento de los héroes caidos:

Neji y Tenten observaban el monumento, sus ojos estaban fijos en el nombre Rock Lee.

- Ser ANBU… no es suficiente…

- No lo es…- continuo Tenten.

- En cierta forma nunca podremos pagarles el sacrificio que hicieron por nosotros…

Neji miro hacia atrás y ahí estaban Sasuke y Sakura, tenían el mismo objetivo que ellos para visitar ese lugar.

- Cierto… - respondió Neji.

En el horizonte un extraño color rojo comenzó a elevarse y humo cubrió el cielo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Tenten.

- ¡están atacando la aldea!- grito Sakura- ¡vamos!

Los 4 miraron el monumento una ultima vez, habían jurado que si luchaban, tendrían que hacerlo el doble de fuerte para evitar otra tragedia como aquella.

- Vamos…- dijo Sasuke y todos se alejaron del lugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata lanzo el primer golpe, Madara lo evadió con facilidad y sonrio de manera burlona.

- Hinata sama, vamos¿eso es todo lo que puede hacer?

- ¡cállate!

Hinata activo su Byakugan y lanzo cuanto golpe pudo contra su oponente, llego a lanzar hasta los 360 y mas, pero a alguien que fácilmente puede leerle el movimiento, esto no es nada.

- ¡por tu debilidad, mereces morir junto con esta mugrienta aldea!

Los ojos rojos de Madara se enfocaron en Hinata, esa mirada cruel y asesina que le penetro el cuerpo hasta hacerla sentir escalofríos.

- Magenkyo…

- ¡No lo permitiremos!

Una bola de picos salió disparada hacia Madara. El simplemente la sujeto con sus manos como si fuera una bola de playa y sonriendo miro a quien se la lanzo.

- Qué lindo juguete

- … lo es- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

La chica de las armas movio sus manos y a los pocos segundos la bola exploto. Todos miraron el monton de polvo hasta que por fin

- ¿eso es todo?

Tenten miro con horror como Madara se mantenía en pie, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Tonta…

Un clon de Madara golpea a Tenten en la nuca y la deja en el suelo inconciente.

- ¡Tenten!- grito Neji.

Mas clones de Madara atacaron a Sasuke, Neji y Sakura, era una pelea poco pareja, como enfrentar cucarachas con un elefante.

- ¿ya van a pelear en serio?- pregunto un clon de Madara a Sakura.

- ¡calla!

Sakura le metió un gran puñetazo a es clon justo en el rostro, pero ni siquiera se desvaneció. Sakura miro aterrada a ese clon, su risa, su burla.

- Jajaja… ¡¿eso es todo?!... ¡¿esa es la gran súper fuerza?!- el clon golpea a Sakura en el estomago y la deja en el suelo escupiendo una gran cantidad de saliva- ¡ustedes son un desperdicio!

Hinata observo como cada uno de sus amigos eran derrotados con suma facilidad por meros clones de sombras que ni siquiera se comparan con el original.

- ¡Hinata!- grito Neji mientras un clon de Madara lo sujetaba del cuello.

- Je… adiós, Hokage…

- … (Naruto Kun…)

Justo cuando Hinata cerro sus ojos y sintió el puño de Madara rosar con su rostro.

- ¡padre, detente!

- … (¿Qué?)

Una sombra se movio a gran velocidad y de empujon lanzo a Madara contra una pared.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Kakashi, Rin y Gai llegan al lugar y encuentran a todos derrotados y con serias eridas por doquier.

- ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Kakashi mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a ponerse de pie.

- No lo se… pero con un empujón lanzo a Madara varios metros…

Esa persona tenia una mascara naranja con forma de espiral, un ojo rojo y un traje negro lleno de picos por doquier.

- Hijo…

- … ¿listos?

3 personas salen detrás de el hombre de la mascara, ellos también tienen mascaras que les cubre el rostro por completo, uno es rubio, otro de cabello negro y largo (hasta la cadera) y el ultimo pelirrojo.

- Si sensei…

- Perfecto… vayan por esos clones…

Los 3 salen disparados y se lanzan al ataque sobre los clones de Madara.

- Eres un necio hijo…- dijo Madara.

- … de tal palo, tal astillo¿no crees padre?

- Je… desde luego... Obito…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata no paraba de observar a ese hombre, era Naruto y al mismo tiempo, no lo era, cambio mucho, su aspecto y su rostro habían sido modificados, el tiempo lo afecto tanto como la afecto a ella.**

- Es por aquí…- dijo Sakura sonriéndole al rubio.  
- ¡ya lo creo nena!- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.  
- … (No ha cambiado en nada)…- dijo Sasuke riéndose burlonamente.  
- Naruto kun…- se dijo Hinata a si misma y una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro- … eres mi Naruto kun…- una lagrima baja por su rostro.

**Llegaron a una gran mansión, sin duda alguna era la mansión Uchiha, ya no demostraba ese lúgubre olor a viejos que antes tenia, esa atmosfera de muerte y tragedia había desaparecido, había juguetes de niño regados por todas partes. Naruto incluso llego a pisar un carrito de juguete, se tropezó y cayo en el suelo con un chichón enorme en su cabeza.**

- … ¿anotaron la matricula?- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Hinata.  
- …- Hinata se puso roja, pero al menos ya no quedaba inconsciente de tenerlo cerca.  
- No en nada…- se dijo Sasuke a si mismo.

**Sakura entro en un cuarto pequeño, ahí habia una gran cama y una pequeña cuna al lado. En la cuna habia una pequeña placa que decía Naruto.**

- ¿Ese niño se llama Naruto?- dijo el rubio viendo la cuna de cerca.  
- Si, en honor a un excompañero de equipo que creíamos muerto…- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.  
- ¡pues este niño tiene nombre de campeones!

**El bebe tenia el mismo peinado que Sasuke, la diferencia radicaba en que el tenia un par de mechones rosas cubriendo su dormido rostro. Naruto lo miro mas de cerca, sintió algo por ese niño, no estoy seguro si se trato de cariño o de asombro.**

- Crece y demuestra que eres fuerte… de veras…- Naruto sonríe y se aleja del niño.

**Hinata le sonríe y lo piensa muy en serio, piensa que Naruto hubiese sido un gran padre, posiblemente hubiese sido mejor de lo que Hiashi lo fue para ella, no habría intentado ridiculizar a nadie ni habría intentando comparar a sus hijos.**

- Oigan… tengo una duda- dijo Naruto- … ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Por qué me conocen?

**Sasuke abrió la puerta pero se detuvo al instante, eso le dolio y mucho, el era quien mas le debía a Naruto su felicidad, de no ser por el, lo mas probable es que aun estaría intentando buscar una estúpida e inútil venganza que al final hubiese terminado matándolo a el mismo.**

- Me llamo… Sasuke Uchiha, ella es Sakura Haruno y ella Hinata Hyuuga…

**Sakura trato de sonreírle un poco, Hinata no oculto su dolor, no quería esconderse de el, no mas.**

- Si, la hokage Hinata…- dijo Naruto mirándola de arriba abajo- … mi sensei quiere hablar con usted…  
- Eso puede esperar- dijo Hinata sonriéndole- … por ahora mis deseos es que mis invitados se diviertan

- …- Naruto la miro y se puso un poco rojo- … esta bien, si una Hokage tan linda me lo pide, hare caso…- le sonríe un poco.

**Sakura se rio, se dio cuenta que los 2 estaban coqueteándose entre si. Sasuke solo puso una sonrisa burlona y miro a la salida.**

- Y ese tipo que se murió o como sea…- Naruto mira Sakura- … ¿era muy importante?  
- Mucho…- dijo Sasuke- … es el mejor hombre que he visto en mi vida y sin duda alguna un excelente amigo…  
- Yo creo que tenia una admiradora secreta…- dijo Sakura y sonriéndole burlonamente a Hinata.  
- ¿me pregunto si esa chica se sentirá asi por el todavía a pesar de que esta muerto?- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole a Hinata.  
- …- Hinata miro a Naruto- … si…- sonríe mucho- … si y lo sentiría aun mas fuerte…

* * *

**Lee estaba sentado en la mesa de un restaurante, Tenten no podía apartar su mirada de aquel que dio su vida por ella o por lo menos que estuvo mas que dispuesto a hacerlo.**

- … (te protegeré hasta que muera…)- Tenten penso en aquello que dijo Lee a Sakura hace mucho tiempo y por alguna extraña razón se ruborizo.  
- Yosh…- dijo Lee suspirando- …no es por sonar mal agradecido ni nada por el estilo, ¿pero quienes son ustedes 3?

**Neji agarro un baso con sake y se lo trago rápidamente, le costaba un poco explicarle esta situación sin sonar a locura, ¿Cómo explicarle esto a alguien que ya ni lo conoce?**

- Somos amigos… solo eso debes saber- Neji toma otro trago.  
- Mmm…- Lee mira a Tenten- … tu novio es raro…

**Neji escupe el sake que estaba tratando de tragarse, ¿Lee le dijo que EL era raro?**

- Si, pero…- Tenten solo se ríe un poco-… no es mi novio  
- ¿No lo es?- dijo Lee- … ¿Por qué cuando es obvio que hacen buena pareja?

**Neji volvio a escupir el sake y esta vez fue acompañado por Tenten. Lee se rio un poco y leyó el menú en busca de algo picante que comer.**

- Bueno, lo intentamos por algún tiempo, pero la memoria de un amigo no nos permitió seguir adelante…  
- O sea por culpa del imbécil ese no pudieron seguir de novios… lastima, ustedes 2 tiene química…

**Esta vez fueron Neji y Tenten los que empezaron a reírse, si tan solo el supiera que el era el imbécil del cual el hablaba. Lee noto que se estaban riendo con mucha intensidad y sin querer el también empezó a reírse con mucha fuerza.**

* * *

**Gaara estaba sentado, preocupado, esta visita ya había durado mucho y si se mantenían en este sitio por mas tiempo, Madara iria a Suna en cuestión de un par de días, por alguna razón esa aldea le traía un sentimiento de alegría y al mismo tiempo algo de odio.**

- … (Soy un Jinchuuriki)- Gaara mira su mano- … soy un demonio…  
- No lo eres…

**Gaara levanto su mirada y al momento una mujer se lanzo sobre el, Gaara no comprendía por que.**

- ¡no puedo creerlo!- dijo la mujer llorando y dejando que sus lagrimas mojaran el cabello del pelirrojo- ¡Gaara!

**Gaara no comprendía quien era esta mujer, pero su abrazo, tan cálido, tan dulce, no quería que ella lo soltara de ninguna forma, simplemente no quería. Los ojos de esa mujer lo miraron de cerca, ella sujeto su rostro, lo examino de cerca.**

- ¿me recuerdas?- dijo Temari.  
- …- Gaara noto algo familiar en la mirada de ella- … ¿Quién…?... ¿Quién eres?  
Temari lo volvio a abrazar con mucha fuerza. Otros 2 hombres salieron detrás, el primero tenia un traje muy chistoso que hiso reir un poco a Gaara, el segundo tenia un peinado parecido al de una piña.  
- Jaja- Gaara se ríe.  
- ¡se rio!- dijo el hombre con cabeza de piña- ¡Temari, Kankuro, ese… es… digo… el…RIO!  
- Si, se rio- Kankuro se agacho e hiso algo que jamas pensó que iba a hacer, abrazo a Gaara, arriesgándose a perder un miembro.  
- No… no puede ser…

**Gaara miro a esa ultima persona que llego, era una mujer muy bella, la mas bella que ha visto en su vida.**

- Gaara sensei…- dijo Matsuri derramando un par de lagrimas.  
- ¿Gaara sensei?- dijo Gaara mirando los ojos llorosos de Matsuri- ¿Por qué dices que soy un sensei?

* * *

**Obito estaba en medio de una mesa en un bar junto con Gai, Kakashi y Rin. Rin no podía parar de sonreir, Obito, el Obito que ella conoció y conoce esta vivo. Gai se rio de una broma de Obito.**

- Y entonces el idiota de Lee termino con la cabeza en la arena… jajaja… Gaara le tiene miedo a las mantis religiosas desde entonces…  
- JAJAJA- rio Gai con fuerza.  
- Dime Obito Uchiha…- Kakashi toma un trago de sake-… ¿Quién eres en realidad?...¿que haces para vivir?

**Obito abrió su ojos bueno y miro a Kakashi un poco confundido.**

- Pues, no se quien soy, no recuerdo nada sobre mi vida antes de los 13 años…  
- ¿No sabes?- Rin miro algo triste a Obito.  
- No, para nada…  
- ¿Qué hay del Sharingan?- dijo Kakashi.

- Es un herencia del maldito de mi padre…- Obito mira el suelo- … Madara es mi padre y lo odio, el me heredo este… "ojo" como todos los Uchihas…pero no recuerdo como perdí el otro

**Kakashi se toco el ojo izquierdo, en ese preciso momento sintió ganas de arrancárselo y devolvérselo, pues no era suyo, ese sharingan no le pertenece, algo que nunca fue de el, lo hiso famoso, fama que debió pertenecerle a Obito.**

- Saben…Naruto, Lee y Gaara estaban en un estado cercano a la muerte cuando los encontré…  
- ¿encontraste?- dijo Gai.  
- Si… primero encontré a Naruto, tenia una enorme espada atravesando su pecho, …- toma un trago de Sake- … después encontré a Lee, el fue el que tenia mas cicatrices de los 3, me sorprendió que aun respirara y por ultimo Gaara, todo su cuerpo estaba literalmente hablando roto, no parecía humano cuando lo halle, mas bien parecía un muñeco roto…- mira a Rin- … tuve que hacerles primeros auxilios y muchísimos jutsus médicos para curarlos un poco, los ninjas médicos del país de la yerba me ayudaron a darles un poco de vida, por desgracia, al que sucedió conmigo, ellos tampoco son capaces de recordar nada sobre sus vidas pasadas… - Obito suspira-… podría decirse que ahora los 3 me consideran su padre y no los culpo, yo los considero mis hijos…

* * *

¿Por que Gaara dice que es un Jinchuuriki?

¿por que Madara es el padre de Obito?

Sigan leyendo y veran...XD


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, todos se habían reunido en la oficina de la Hokage. Hinata sonreia, esperaba para escuchar el mensaje que sus invitados tenían que darle, bueno, el que Obito tenia que darle.

- … (vaya que ha crecido)- se dijo a si misma- … (Naruto kun)

Se abrió la puerta y como por arte de magia cayo Naruto con un monton de moretones en su rostro y los ojos desorbitados. Obito, Lee y Gaara entraron pasándole por encima.

- ¿y el?

- Tuvo el atrevimiento de comerse nuestro desayuno… el muy cabron- dijo Lee tronándose los dedos.

Hinata sonrio con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca. Lee se habia vuelto muy violento en el tiempo que los habia dejado de ver. Gaara por su parte estaba mas activo, ahora aun que sea podía sonreir. Obito hiso una reverencia y con su mascara puesta le dijo a Hinata…

- Hokage Hinata Hyuuga, yo Obito Uchiha he venido para advertirle que…

- ¡esperen!

La puerta se abrió y entraron Tenten y Matsuri que empezaron a tomar aire, parecía que habia corrido bastante para alcanzarlos. Gaara y Lee se rieron un poco.

- Bueno… sin mas interrupciones- Obito se ajusto el parche- … el motivo por el que Madara ataco es…

- ¡esperen!

Sasuke y Sakure entraron en el lugar, seguidos de Neji. Lee y Gaara rieron un poco mas duro.

- Bueno… es que…

Nuevamente Obito es interrumpido por Kakashi, Rin y Gai y Anko (asi es Gai y Anko) y por Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro. Gaara y Lee empezaron a reir a carcajadas sosteniéndose uno sobre el otro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura.

- ¡miren abajo!- dijo Lee.

Todos miraron abajo y notaron que estaban pisando al pobre Naruto que ya estaba bastante muy mal herido. Hinata miro horrorizada mientras los demás se quitaban con una cara de vergüenza ajena y Lee, Gaara y Obito se sostenían el estomago mientras reian.

- ¡¿para que motivo vinieron?!- dijo Hinata algo enfadada.

- O…si…siii…- Obita se limpia una lagrima del ojo bueno- … verán… hay un motivo para el que Madara atacara esta aldea

- Si mami…

Naruto se pone de pie y mira a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Imbéciles...- dijo enfadado.

- … ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijeron los 3.

- ¡NADA!

- Eso supuse- Obito le da la espalda.

- … (Obito sensei es un tonto)

Obito se aclaro la garganta y muy seriamente les dijo:

- Madara Uchiha, bien se sabe que intento dominar a todos los bijuu cuando Akatsuki aun vivía… pero sabemos que ese plan fracaso rotundamente gracias a ustedes…

- ¡YOSH!- Lee les hace la pose cool.

- Gracias…- Tenten le devuelve la sonrisa con un poco de rubor en su rostro.

- … tras fracasar en esa organización, Madara se dedico a buscarlos por su propia cuenta, pero no sabia que habian personas que lo estaban observando

- El esta hablando de nosotros- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- No, hablaba de tu mamá- dijo Gaara sarcásticamente.

- … (idiota)- penso Naruto.

- El punto es… que nosotros pudimos enfrentarlo por algun tiempo, hasta hace poco…

- ¿Qué sucedió hace poco?- pregunto Neji.

- Hemos descubierto que los Bijuu no son inmortales, tal y como creíamos, son seres que viven una enorme cantidad de años…

- … casi 10000 años para ser precisos- Gaara interrumpe a Obito.

- … exacto, ahora estan en etapa previa a la muerta y los Bijuu entraron en su temporada de apareamiento

Todos miraron asombrados a Obito… ¿de donde saco esta información?

- Las crías de 3 ya nacieron y Madara espera apoderarse de ellas- Obito mira a sus alumnos- … yo… yo me dedica a encontrar las crias del Nibi (gato de 2 colas), del Kyuubi y de Shukaku… y… hice algo que jamas me perdonare

- Las metió dentro nuestro…- dijo Lee- … nos hiso Jinchuurikis para evitar que Madara obtuviese el poder de esas crias

- Así que es por eso que…- Temari miro a Gaara- … (es por eso que decías que eras un Jinchuuriki)

- …- Obito miro el suelo- … cometi ese crimen para evitar que Madara les hiciera daño, pero las otras crias estan por nacer

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Konoha y Suna?- pregunto Shikamaru.

- Verán… los bijuus cuando mueren liberan una enorme cantidad de chakra que se manifiesta en forma de corriente, como un rio de chakra, la diferencia es que este rio esta bajo tierra y parece que esta conectando a Suna con Konoha bajo nuestros propios pies

- Las crias son atraídas por el chakra liberado de sus progenitores y es ahí cuando Madara entra en todo esto…- Gaara miro a su sensei- … el desea acabar con las 2 aldeas y quedarse con las crias como si fueran sus mascotas y de esa forma obtener el control de todo el mundo… eso o algo peor

- Sea lo que sea, no le permitiré a esa basura de hombre salirse con la suya…- Obito mira a Kakashi- … despues de todo mi ojo puede ver lo que los suyos no

Kakashi arqueo una ceja, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... Tenten miro a Lee, imaginárselo como un jinchuuriki le era imposible, simplemente le era imposible.

- ¿Pero no deberían tener rasgoz físicos de cada demonio?- pregunto ella sin quitar la mirada del cejotas.

- ¿Qué no lo notas?- Obito sujeta el rostro de Naruto con rudeza- …¡vigotes de zorro!

- ¡me refiero a Lee!- grito ella.

- …- Obito miro a Lee- … bueno, este no tiene ningún defecto en su cuerpo excepto su espantoso rostro

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pero su persona también ha cambiado, mira, es gruñon y detesta que invadan su espacio, como un gato… este chico es todo un gatito feo

- …- de la garganta de Lee sale un chirrido como de gato enfadado.

- En cuanto a Gaara… pues… el mmm

- …

- El…

- …

- Pues…

- ¡ojos, ojos de mapache, grandísimo tonto!- Gaara miro enfadado a Obito.

- Así, los ojos

Hinata miro entristecida el suelo… esto significaba que no veria a Naruto por mucho tiempo. Naruto miro a esa mujer, era rara, pero muy linda de eso no hay quite.

- Es por eso que le pido, ayúdeme a combatir a Madara, ya que no queda mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen aquí las crias- Obito mira a Temari- … Kazekage Temari, por favor, ayudenos

Temari fue la segunda elección para Kazekage, la primera fue Baki, pero el declino la oferta al considerar a Temari mas apta para el cargo. Ella miro a Obito, si su aldea estaba en peligro, ella debía hacer todo por ella.

- De… de acuerdo

- Bien…- Obito mira a Hinata- … Lady Hinata, necesitaremos a los mejores Shinobis posibles, mañana partiremos si no es molestia

- Claro que no… iremos a Suna a ayudar como hace unos años

Hinata le sonríe a Temari y ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Bueno… eso seria todo por hoy- dijo Obito.

- Descansen un poco, mañana nos espera un día agitado- Hinata hace una seña con la mano.

Naruto corrio hacia la puerta y empezó a empujar a todos con tal de salir de ahí. Lee se lanzo sobre Naruto y le arremetió una buena golpiza por ser tan impaciente.

- deja de hacer eso, me duele…

- ... y te dolerá mas, si vuelves a hacerme enojar

- Lee, enojarse tanto es malo, no vaya a ser que tu hígado explote- dijo Naruto.

El puño de Lee volvio a hundirse en el rostro de Naruto y este simplemente se fue caminando dejando a los otros atrás. Naruto quedo en el suelo, Sakura y Sasuke miraban asustados al inmortal Naruto y se preguntaron si nombrar así a su hijo fue buena idea.

- …- Tenten miro el suelo.

- ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Neji.

- Es que… esta historia no tiene sentido

- Nada tiene sentido Tenten… NADA

- Pero… ¡¿Lee?!

- Mira, desde mi punto de vista, todo es posible, que un amigo vuelva de la muerte y que ahora tenga un bijuu felino…- Neji se rie- … ¿Qué será lo próximo?... ¿orejas de gato?

Tenten le sonrio y con renovado aliento salió del despacho de Hinata y corrio hacia la calle para alcanzar a Lee.

- Gaara sens…- Matsuri se quedo callada.

- ¿si?

- Usted… ¿usted no me recuerda?

- Mmm…- Gaara la mira de arriba abajo-… te me haces familiar

- Gaara sensei… yo… quiero… quiero contarle lo que usted fue para mi, para Suna y para toda la aldea… déjeme contarle quien fue usted

Y Matsuri se llevo a Gaara de la mano y empezó a contarle todo, lo que ella no sabia es que eso tendría sus consecuencias.

* * *

En otro lugar:

- Vamos… debe haber otra forma

- No… me temo que tendras que matarlo

- ¡me pides que sacrifique a mi único hijo!

- No… te pido que sacrifiques tu felicidad a cambio de la supervivencia del mundo

Un hombre cayo de rodillas delante de otro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque no hay otra opción

Y el hombre lloro…


End file.
